Save me, Love me, Protect me
by Mily-heart
Summary: Une jeune fille est maltraité par se mère. Celle-ci la piège et est obligé d'aller dans un Hôpital psychiatrique. Sauf qu'elle ne pensait pas rencontrer son "âme-soeur". Pourront-ils s'aimaient? Lui qui est un assassin?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

**Titre :Save me, Love me, Protect me.**

**Warning : M**

**Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction sera triste et romantique, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fanfiction. C'est ma troisième fanfic et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Tes yeux...Tes yeux si magnifique...Quand je les regardait, je plongeait dans cette splendide couleur. Qui aurait dit que je te rencontrerez dans cette enfer. Je vais vous racontez mon histoire. A la fin de celle-ci peut-être dirait vous que j'étais folle...Ou bien que c'était une histoire triste...Ou encore que c'était totalement cinglé...Ou peut être que c'était une histoire romantique. Mais pour moi, _il,_m'a pris mon cœur, pour moi, c'est mon âme sœur. Tout à commencer ce jour-là...Oui tout à commencer a partir de là...

* * *

Comment vous trouver ça?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

**Titre : Save me, Love me, Protect me**

**Warning : M**

**Note de l'auteur : désolé mais j'étais en vacances...**

**Mais je me suis dépêchait de mettre la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Introduction...**

_« Vous savez, j'écoutais souvent le chant des oiseaux, c'est si merveilleux ! Je regardais ce ciel si bleu et toute cette nature ! Ah !Je vous assure c'est très jolie !_

_Mais a chaque fois, je pleurais... Je me suis dit que je ne pourrais jamais être libre, jamais. »_

* * *

_**Dring ! **_**Dring !**

**_Mmm...**

Il est quelle heure ? 6H00 ! Je regardais autour de moi, il faisait hyper sombre ! Je voyais rien ! Après tout on est à la fin de mois de novembre. Bon, je crois que je devrais me lever ! Aie ! Mon dos me fait hyper mal, en fait j'ai mal partout... Mais je dois me lever avant qu'_elle_ ne se réveille !

_Bon, on se lève tout doucement...

Et voilà ! debout ! Bon je dois sortir de ma chambre... Enfin si c'est une chambre...

Bon, sortons d'ici, direction la salle de bain. Je traversa ma chambre. J'ouvrais tout doucement ma porte et je regardais à droite et à gauche du couloir. Personne... La salle de bain est à droite. Je marcha tout doucement, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Puis je vis la porte de la salle de bain, je l'ouvrit et entra dans la salle de bain. J'allumais l'électricité et me retourna pour faire face au miroir.

Je me vis : J'avais des bleus partout. Mon visage avais un bleu sur la joue, mon cou en avait aussi. Mes bras avait des coupures, des bleus de toutes les couleurs. Je regarda mes jambes et vis des coupures, des bleus. Il y en avait partout ! Mes cheveux était sale, j'étais pâle et j'étais maigre, très maigre. Je tomba, je m'assis et ramena mais jambe à mon torse, puis je pleurais. Pourquoi _elle_ me fait ça ?! J'en peut plus...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&I love you&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Grand centre/prison psychiatrique de la soul society**_

_**6h00**_

_**Entrée de la prison **_

_**Discutions entre deux gardiens.**_

_Yo, ça va ?

_Oui et toi ?

_Ouai...

_Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

_...Rien, j'ai juste mal dormi.

_Ok...

_Dit, tu savais qu'il y a eu un nouveau accident hier ?

_Non, il c'est passé quoi ?

_Ben, on dit que le prisonnier 1510 aurait encore blessé gravement quelqu'un...

_ Il me fait vraiment flipper celui-là...

_C'est clair...

_On dit qu'il...

**DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIING**

**_**Déjà ?!

_Ouai bon faut se grouiller on va être en retard !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&I love you&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Retour en arrière. 6H30. Chambre de . **

Voilà, je suis prête...Maintenant, sortons de cet endroit. Je vérifia comme tout à l'heure si _elle_ était là. Heureusement pour moi, elle était sans doute en train de dormir.

J'avançais tout doucement vers la gauche, car les escaliers étaient là-bas.

Quand j'arrivais devant les escaliers, je les descendis un par un, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Tout les jours ou presque c'est la même chose. Mais je ne peux rien y faire...Personne ne peux m'aider, non personne, car ils me traiteront de menteuse.

Clac. Voila, maintenant que je suis dehors, direction le lycée... Brrr, il fait froid, mais je suppose que c'est normal vu que dans deux jours, c'est décembre. Il n'y a vraiment personne dans la rue vers 6h30 ...Heureusement pour moi, non mais franchement, je me demande comment réagiraient les gens, quand une collégienne sort de chez elle vers 6h30. Je continua à gauche, puis tourna à droite...

_Miaw...

Je sursautais de peur, je me retourner et vis un petit chat blanc abandonné sans doute.

_Tu as faim ?

_Miaw...Miawn !

_Ok, je n'ai qu'une brique de lait et un peu de pain... Attends, tient !

Je pris une sorte d'assiette en plastique par terre, l'essuya avec ma vielle veste et versa le lait, puis posa le pain à côté...

_Normalement c'était pour moi, mais comment te résister. Aller, mange !

_Miawn !

Le petit chat vient vers le lait et commença à le boire Il était si mignon comme ça, j'adore les chats, en plus celui-là avait l'air d'une race...rare ? Avec ses poils blancs et ses yeux bleus. Je le regarda quelle que minute puis me dit que je devrai partir... j'allais sans doute avoir faim, mais c'était pas grave, j'avais l'habitude de ne pas manger beaucoup de la journée de toute façon...Si, j'ai pu avoir ceci, c'est juste parce que,hier j'ai eu là chance d'avoir atteind le frigo...alors.

_Bon, petit chat, je vais y aller!Prend soin bien de toi et essaye de trouver un maître !

Je partis. Puis, environs 10 min, j'arrivais vers 7h-7h15... j'avais environ 1h avant l'ouverture...

_ « soupir » Je vais devoir attendre...comme d'ab'. Bon, autant faire mes devoirs...

Je regardais dans mon agenda...Lundi...français : apprendre les leçons...faire ex:2p23

maths : Contrôle et exercice à faire...et art plastique et musique : travaux pratiques à commençais...

Bon commençons le français...j'ouvrais mon manuel et lit la consigne et commença mon exercice, enfin essayer car j'ai vraiment mais vraiment du mal en maths...

_17-9x-90=30-(8x-9) -12...

Oh la la, comment calculer ça ? Je soupira...bon, 17-9x-90-17=30-(8x-9)-12-17

-9x-90=13-(8x-9)-12

-9x -90 +90=13-(8x-9)- 12+90...

-9x=13...

J'y arrive pas, t'en pis...je dirais à la prof que je n'ai pas compris ce qui est la vérité.

_Bon le français à apprendre...

j'ouvrais mon classeur de français et commença à lire la leçon...J'étais tellement concentrait que je sursauta quand la sonnerie retenti...Il était l'heure de commençais les cours...Je rangerais mon classeur dans mon sac et me leva pour entrer dans le collège. Je regardais autour de moi...Et vis le professeur...je me rangerais...Je regardais les gens parlant avec d'autres...je n'avais pas d'amis ou amies, car tout le monde disait que j'étais bizarre ou étrange...je regardais devant moi...et vit un garçon...ce garçon...j'eus les larmes aux yeux rien quand le regardant...

* * *

_"Vous savez...tout le monde que ce soit professeur ou élèves disaient que j'étais étrange...bizarre...et quand tout le monde pense sa d'une personne...ça entraîne des répercussions...les gens parlaient autour de moi...disaient des choses comme « et...regarde c'est elle...on dit qu'... » ou « C'est une vraie sorcière, celle là ! » ou bien « Et pss... » ect..._

_Un groupe en particulier...qui avait pour « chef » Eliott Kurwa...m'a profondément blessé...mentalement et physiquement...Ils m'ont fait des choses ignobles...insulté, frappé..._

_ect..._

_Personne ne m'aidez..._

_Chez moi...c'était pire que l'enfer...et à l'école...c'était les moqueries, insulte, les bagarres..._

_Personne ne m'aidez...moi, une gamine de 12 ans...Personne ne pouvait m'aider..."_

* * *

J'espérais qu'il ne m'avais pas vu...Et heureusement pour moi, mon souhait fut entendu...Le professeur de Français nous dit d'entrer...je m'essuya au fond de la classe comme d'habitude. Le prof parlait et parlais...mais je n'écoutais à peine...je regardais plusieurs fois dehors...je pensais à ma vie et laissa une larme couler...

Je voulais...je voudrais...partir d'ici...si dieu existe...exaucée mon souhait !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Save me, Love me, Protect me&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans une maison...un téléphone sonna...une femme aux cheveux noir répondis...elle semblait agressive...

_Hallo ? Dit-elle avec sa voix la plus douce

_...

_Pardon ? Mais ma fille va très bien !

_...

_Quoi ? Comment...

_...

_...

Elle semblait embaités, et soucieuse...comme si quelque chose qui devait rester secrète avait été découverte...elle semblait...ou pensait à un plan...quand elle eut une idée.

_Je vais vous dire la vérité...en fait...

Seul les arbres et le vent fut témoins de se qui venait de ce passait...

Dieu est cruel parfois...mais il le faut bien dans des situations pour mener au bonheur ou au malheur...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Save me, Love me, Protect me&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans un endroit sombre...un jeune garçon de 13-15 ans ouvrit subitement les yeux...ils étaient d'un vert si beau que vous vous y plongeait...

**To be continued**

Chapitre 3..

Alors...vous avez apprécier?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_**Titre :**_ Save me, Love me, Protect me.

_**Warning : **_M

_**Mot de l'auteur :**_Voici le chapitre 3. Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

* * *

_**Prison-psychiatrique**_

* * *

_Je me souviens...de ce jour...où mon destin à complètement changé. Le jour où...tout en moi se brisa. A cause de ma mère qui m'abandonna...ma mère..._

* * *

Finie ! Enfin fini ! Qu'est ce que je déteste les maths ! Mais bon, quand on est obligé...

_Emi !

Je regarda le personne qui m'avait appelé... Sonnia. Elle est la délégué de notre classe. C'est la seule qui me parle en dehors de deux autres personne...c'est elle qui m'a aidé le jour où...non ! Faut pas pensé à ça !

_Tu viens? Victoria et Mark nous attendent !

_J'arrive !

_On a le même cour qu'eux en arts plastique ce qui est génial.

Victoria Harria et Mark Evar et Sonnia Malcido... ce ne sont qu'eux qui me parlent m'adresse la parole. Ce sont des amis précieux. Les autres me traitent comme des monstre...même les professeurs...sauf Mme Magnia!Elle est si gentille avec moi.

Je ne pourrai jamais obligé le jour où ont ses rencontré...jamais!Même si pour moi c'est douloureux.

* * *

_Bref, c'était l'enfer ! A l'école, à la maison... me disais que tout le monde me détesté. Jusqu'au jour où je les ai rencontré. La classe m'avait enfermé dans la salle de douche de sport...sous le commandement d'Eliott. Ils m'avait arrosé d'eau froide... Je leur criai d'arrêter...mais ils continuèrent. Et à cause de mes blessures... Cela me fit mal. Très mal. Ils crièrent que j'étais un monstre, une abomination, que même ma mère me détestais ! _

_Puis , ils partirent me laissant là. Seul ici. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer...je me disais que si c'était comme ça, pourquoi continuais de vivre ? Pourtant, moi, je voulais vivre...vivre...et être libre, comme un oiseau. _

_C'est là que Sonnia est arrivé. Elle avait entendu des bruits et étais venu ici en courant. Quand elle me vit comme ça recroquevillé par terre, toute mouillé...elle me mit ça veste et appela quelqu'un. Elle me pris dans c'est bras. Et me demanda qui m'avait fait ça. Je lui répondis que c'était Eliot et son groupe. Sonnia me demanda pourquoi ils m'avaient fait ça. Je lui dit que j'en savait rien._

__Il te font ça pour le plaisir ?_

__..._

__Ils ont pas le droit ! C'est honteux ! _

__...ils d-disent que j-je suis un mon...monstre...hic_

__Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas que tu penses ça ?_

__..._

__T'es pas un monstre ! T'es un être vivant ! Si il te font ça, c'est juste pour avoir un souffre-douleur ! Ne les écoute pas!Tu t'appelle comment ?_

__E-emi..._

__C'est un jolie nom, Emi ! Moi je m'appelle Sonnia ! Je suis en Classe 4-3, et toi ?_

__4-1._

__Ne t'en fais pas ! Ma mère est délégué des parents-d'élèves!Ils ne t'embêteront plus !_

__Sonnia, tu m'a appelé ?_

__Oui, viens Ren !_

__J'arrive ! Que...Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?_

__T'as ramené des vêtements ? Et une serviette ?_

__Oui..._

_Il me regarda. _

__Tiens !_

__On va sortir ! On va te laisser te séchais. On t'attend derrière la porte, d'accord !_

__...ok._

__Bon, Ren tu viens ?_

__Euh...oui._

* * *

Je souris en pensant à ce moment...Après j'avais rencontré Victoria. Elle est la petite-amie de Ren. Elle a les cheveux carré comme moi, sauf qu'elle n'a pas de frange. Elle à les cheveux roux et les yeux marrons. Elle est plus grande que moi. Elle est la vice-délégués de notre classe. Sonnia a les cheveux Marrons avec les yeux noir. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi. Elle a les cheveux qui arrive à ses omoplates. Elle est la délégué de notre classe. Quand à Ren, il est grand, cheveux noir et yeux bleu, stylé et est le garçon le plus drôle de la 3ème. Sa fait 4 moi que je les connais...grâce à eux je supporte mieux les gens qui parlent autour de moi...même si ça fait plus de 600 personne. Je suis en 3ème depuis 1 mois...

_Mlle Hagiwa ?

_O-oui ?

C'est la prof de maths qui m'appelle...qu'est ce qu'elle me veut. Je déteste cette prof. Et je pense que c'est réciproque.

_La directrice veut vous voir. Venez.

On traversa des couloirs pour arrivé à une porte. La prof de maths toc toqua à la porte. Une voix dit :

_Entrez.

* * *

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que...c'était le dernier jour que je verrai mes amis...mes premier amis. Ce jour fut le pire de toute ma vie..._

* * *

J'entrais dans la salle...la directrice était assise, derrière son bureau. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir. Mme Moira me laissa avec elle, en refermant la porte derrière elle.

_...Les services sociaux ont appelez t'as mère.

_Qu-Quoi ?

Que...pourquoi les services sociaux l'on appelez ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_...Dis moi...est-ce que tu as des problème ?

_Hein ?

_...

Des problèmes ? Des problème, j'en ai plein...mais pourquoi elle me pose cette question ?

_T'as mère a dis au...services sociaux...que tu...avais des problèmes...

_Qu-Quelle p-problème ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore raconté ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

_...Que tu mangeais pas...et que tu te blessé...volontairement...

….Que...Elle a pas dis ça...c'est elle qui me fait tout ça...elle...c'est pas moi !

_...T'as mère était en pleure...elle a dis qu'elle n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Elle a donc pris une décision...qui as était accepté par rapport aux services...sociaux...

_...Qu-Quoi ?

_Ils ont décidé de t'envoyer dans un...endroit spécial.

_...Quelle endroit spécial ?

Je tremblais...non...elle ne m'a pas fait ça ?

_Dans une prison-psychiatrique.

En entendant cette phrase, je vis un voile noire devant mes yeux...j'eus envie de vomir. J'ai mal entendu...c'est pas possible.

_N-Non...

_C'est pour ton bien Emi.

Soudain, des hommes entrèrent. Il étaient habillé de blanc...non, c'est un cauchemar...je suis dans un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Ce...n'est pas possible. Ils s'approchèrent de moi. Je me leva et recula au fur et à mesure de leurs pas.

_Non ! Je veux...pas y aller ! C'est pas moi ! C'est pas ma faute !

_Emi, garde ton calme. C'est pour ton bien tout ça...

_Non!C'est elle qui...

Mes larmes coulèrent sûr mes joues...non ! Non ! Ils m'attrapèrent le bras et me firent sortir à l'arrière de l'école...

_Non ! L-laissez-moi ! NON !

Je vis soudain ma mère discutait avec quelqu'un. Il avait le même uniforme que les autres. Ce n'est pas possible...pourquoi ? Je n'entendais plus rien...Je ne voyais que du noir...pourquoi ?

_Ma chérie...

Elle me pris dans ses bras. Je vit ses long cheveux noir...ses yeux noirs...elle portait une longue robe marron...

_P-pourquoi ?

Je lui murmurai à l'oreille...

_P-pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ? Car je te hais ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Jamais je n'aurais du te mettre au monde !

C'est mot me firent le coup d'un poignard en plein cœur. Mes larmes redoublèrent à ses mots. J'avais enfin ma réponse. Pourquoi elle me faisait ça ? Car elle me hais. Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Je ne sentais plus rien... Ils me montèrent à l'arrière de leur camion...et démarrèrent. Ces mots se répétèrent dans ma tête. Je leva la tête vers le ciel...pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

_Le jour où...elle m'avoua me haïr...et qu'elle n'aurait jamais du me mettre au monde._

* * *

A suivre :

Chapitre 4...La vie continue ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

**Titre** : Save me, Love me, Protect me

**Genre :** Romance, tragédie...

**Couple :** Hitsugaya x Emi (oc)

**Waring** : M

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le 4 ème chapitre

de cette fanfiction ! Je vais faire attention au fautes d'orthographe

Promis ! Et je m'excuse du retard pour publier ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La vie continue... ?**

Je me réveilla. Je me souviens de ce qui c'était passé et eus le regard triste. J'étais dans cette chambre qui pour moi était une cellule. Je me demandais qu'elle heure il était. Le temps pour moi c'était arrêter. Je mis mes mains sur mon visage. Qu'allais-je devenir ici ? Ma mère m'a battu, m'a insulté...et pourtant...je croyais que...qu'un jour elle me dira pardon et me dira qu'elle m'aimait...

* * *

_Je m'étais endormis sans m'en rendre compte. Quand je me réveilla je ne pleura plus...à quoi bon ? _

_Dans cette journée...ma propre mère m'a dis que je devais pas exister. J'avais été battu, j'avais été mal nourris...et pourtant je me disais...au plus profond de moi-même...qu'un jour elle regretterez ses actes et qu'elle me dirait qu'elle m'aimait. Mais je m'étais lourdement trompé ! Et maintenant, j'étais dans cette cellule, coupé du monde.C'est là que je le rencontra et que ma vie changea..._

* * *

Soudain, j'entendis des pas...et je vis un garde ouvrir la porte de ma cellule.

_Sort ! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner !

Je sortis.

_Comme t'es nouvelle, je vais te montrer où ça se trouve.

_...

Je me plongea dans mes pensées. Je me rendis pas compte qu'on été arrivait à la salle où on mangeait, ici.

_Entre !

J'ouvrais la porte tout doucement, et entra. Il y avait plein de monde ! Une infirmière est venue me voir et me dit :

_Tu es la nouvelle ? Je m'appelle Tatsuki. Viens.

Je la suivi. Elle semblait gentille. Elle avait les cheveux court couleur noire, elle me montra où il fallait prendre son repas puis me dit d'aller à une table. J'allais aller dans une table vide quand quelqu'un m'appela. C'était une fille rousse. Âgé sans doute de 17 ans. Elle avait de très longs cheveux et des yeux violets. J'allai vers elle en me méfiant un peu...

_T'es la nouvelle ? Vient t'asseoir à côté de moi !

Je m'assis à côté d'elle. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise...je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'étais assis à cette table...je décidais de commencer à manger mon bol de riz même si je n'avais vraiment pas faim. Ce qu' était un peu normal, non ? Avec tout ce qui m'arrive. Puis elle me parla.

_Je m'appelle Orihimé Inoue ! Et toi ?

_E...Emi Hagiwa...

_C'est un joli nom ! T'as quel âge ?

Elle semblait un peu naïve mais gentille. Je me détendus un peu.

_14 ans...

_Moi j'ai 16 ans !

J'avais presque raison pour son âge...

_Orihimé !

Une fille blonde-rousse arriva. Elle avait les cheveux ondulés. Comme Orihimé, elle avait une poitrine... généreuse.

_Qui c'est ?

_C'est la nouvelle ! Elle s'appelle Emi !

_Ah, c'est toi la nouvelle ? Je m'appelle Rangiku Matsumoto !

Elle s'assit en face d'Inoue. Rangiku commença à parler :

_Alala...

_Sa ne va pas Rangiku ?

_Si...Mais c'est juste que j'en ai marre du sport !

Du sport ? Inoue du voir mon regard surpris car elle me dit :

_Oui, il y a du sport ! Il y a aussi de la cuisine, des séances de thé et plein de truc !Mais fait attention à Ginra...c'est un ogre !

Un ogre ?

_Un...ogre... ?

_Oui !

Un ogre ?

_Je ne dis pas ça pour plaisanter !

_...

_ Ah ! Il y a Ichigo et les autres !

Je regarda la direction qu'elle montrait, il y avait un garçon aux cheveux orange...il avait les sourcils froncés. Un autre garçon avait les cheveux rouges, attaché en queue de cheval et avait des tatouages sur son corps. Il y avait une fille au cheveux noir, qui était petite, un gars au cheveux noir qui avait des lunettes, une fille qui avait les cheveux verts et qui avait la même taille de poitrine qu'Inoue et Matsumoto, et un gars costaud avec des cheveux châtains...

_Rangiku !

La fille aux cheveux noir couru vers Matsumoto. C'est là qu'elle me regarda :

_Tu es qui ?

_Euh...je...je suis...

_C'est Emi Hagiwa, la nouvelle !

Ils s'assirent à côté de nous. Moi, j'étais en face d'Inoue, Matsumoto était à gauche de Inoue, le garçon aux cheveux orange était à droite d'Inoue, la fille au cheveux vertes s'assit à côté de moi et la fille aux cheveux noir à côté de moi, à gauche. Le garçon aux lunettes s'assit à côté du garçon aux cheveux orange et le gars costaud en face de lui. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, vraiment mal à l'aise

_Alors à côté de moi, à droite, c'est Ichigo Kurosh !

_Yo !

_Niell est la fille à côté de toi, celle qui a les cheveux verts !

_Bonjours !

_Rukia Kuchiki est l'autre fille à côté de toi...

_Enchantée !

_Uryu Ishida est le garçon qui porte des lunettes !

_Mm..

_Renji Abarai est le garçon au cheveux rouge.

_Yoo !

_Et le garçon en face de Uryu est Chado...c'est un surnom car il n'aime pas son nom !

Je les regardais. Ichigo dit :

_Bon appétit !

Je leva la tête...Inoue et les autres étaient en train de manger. Je regarda mon plateau...je n'avais pas faim...

_Tu ne mange pas ?

_Euh...si...c'est juste que...je...je...n'ai pas...vraiment faim.

_Ah ! C'est sans doute car tu n'a pas l'habitude. Mais t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas t'y habituer !

_Sinon, on dirait que t'es timide.

C'était la fille aux cheveux vert qui avait parlé...Je devenais un peu rouge...

_C'est trop mignon, !

Je rougis encore un peu plus. Ce groupe avait l'air sympa. Mais je me méfiais encore un peu...je ne pouvais pas faire confiance comme ça... Je me demandais ce que faisait mes trois seuls amis...

* * *

**A l'école d'Hinoka...**

_Quoi ?

_Comment ça, dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?

_Ce n'est pas vrai, hein sensei* ?

Le professeur d'art plastique les regarda d'un air désolé. Elle aussi ça l'attristé cette histoire, après tout Emi était vraiment douée et très gentille. Alors à son âge d'aller dans un endroit comme ça...

_Si...

_Non ! Emi n'est pas suicidaire ou un truc du genre !

_Malheureusement si...elle avait des marques dans tout le corps...

_Quoi ? Mais...

_Ce n'est pas possible...

Victoria avait les larmes aux yeux...

_Vous mentez !

_Non. Mais vous rendez compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien, non ?

_...

_Je suis désolé mais elle devait y aller pour son propre bien, vous comprenez ?

_Oui madame...

La professeur sortit de la salle, laissant les trois amis seuls.

_Emi n'aurait jamais fait ça !

_Mais elle avait des marques sur tout le corps et elle ne mangeait pas !

_...vous vous souvenez quand on la rencontrer ?

_Oui...c'était quand Eliott et son groupe lui avait fait une blague idiote ! Il l'avait arrosé dans la douche.

_Elle avait l'air perdu et triste...

_...

_Alors elle a vraiment fait ça...

_Pourtant, elle nous a nous ses amis...alors pourquoi ?

_J'en sais rien...mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche et je ne sais pas quoi...

* * *

**Prison-psychiatrique...*...*...***

_Bon tu dois savoir deux choses Emi !

_...Euh...o-oui ?

_La première est que maintenant, on te prend sous notre aile !

_H-hein ?

_La deuxième est que tu dois faire attention aux règles d'ici :

_O-oui...

_Et la troisième...

Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait que deux ?

_Tu ne dois jamais croiser le regard de Toshiro Hitsugaya !

Toshiro Hitsugaya ?

_P-pourquoi ?

_Car on dit que quand quelqu'un croise son regard, il le tue.

_Pardon ?

_Oui...

_Il y a des prisonniers qui ont été retrouvé mort...

Des morts ? Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ?

_Oui, c'est un vrai démon !

_Donc ne croise jamais son regard !

Mais je ne pourrais jamais le reconnaître ! J'ai jamais vu son visage !

_M-Mais ...je n'ai jamais vu...

DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNN NNNNNNG

_A c'est l'heure des activités !

_Des activités ?

_Artistiques !

_Ou bien autre chose

_Oh...

_Bon allons-y !

Orihimé et les autres se levèrent.

_Tu viens, Emi ?

_Euh...oui...j'arrive !

Je me leva à mon tour...ce groupe...ils ont l'air sympa...et puis ici...il y a des activités et au moins, ma...enfin elle ne me touchera plus...mais je voulais voire mes amis...

Alors que je pensé à ça, je vis quelqu'un. Il avait l'air d'avoir mon âge. Il avait des cheveux blancs et une mèche descendait sur son visage. Il avait aussi de beaux yeux bleu-vert. Il était beau...il semblait être un ange. C'est alors que son regard croisa le mien et je me noyais dans ses beaux yeux. Je ne le savais pas encore mais cette rencontre changerai à jamais ma vie...à jamais...

* * *

_A jamais et pour l'éternité..._

* * *

_Emi ?

_Hein ?

_Tu viens ?

C'était Rukia..

_O-oui j'arrive...

J'allai vers elle et on rejoint les autres...c'était qui ? Je ne savais pas qu'il me suivait du regard...

On nous fîmes s'assoir sur des chaises. Quelqu'un arriva, c'était un homme qui portait des lunettes...étrange.

_Bon, c'est l'heure des activités . Ceux qui veulent faire de l'art mettait vous à droite. Ceux qui veulent faire du sport mettez vous à gauche...

Ce type...il...parlait avec un tel calme, dénoue d'émotion...cela faisait peur.

Je me mis à droite. Rukia, Rangiku, Orihimé et Nell se mirent aussi à droite. Ichigo, Renji, et les autres se mirent à gauche. Quand tout le monde se mire soit à droite ou à gauche, deux personnes apparurent : Un avec un chapeau avec des fleurs...se qui était vraiment bizarre et l'autre était Yuruichi.

_Bon le groupe de sport, vous irez avec Mlle Yuruichi, pour le groupe d'arts vous irez avec Mr Kyuraku .

On suivit Mr... . On entra dans une salle. Il y avait des toiles. On s'assit sur un tabouret devant une des toiles. J'étais entre Rukia et Rangiku et Rukia était à côté d'Orihimé qui était à côté de Nell. Le professeur se mit au milieu du cercle que formait les toiles. Il nous dit :

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes impatient de peindre. Le thème d'aujourd'hui est de cette magnifique rose. Vous devrez peindre vous rose avec vos sentiments.

Ils y avaient de la peinture à côté de nous.

_Commencer !

Alors qu'on aller commencer à peindre, quelqu'un entra. Il avait des chaînes...c'était le même garçon que tout à l'heure.

Je remarquais que tout le monde avait baissé les yeux...

_Rangiku...

Demandais timidement en parlant doucement pour pas quand nous entend...

_Oui, Emi ?

_C'est qui le garçon qui vient d'arriver ?

Elle eut les yeux écarquillés

_C'est...le gars que je t'ai parlé. Le plus dangereux ici. Ils tuent avec facilités. Il a tué plein de gens...

_C-comment ça ?

J'étais sans doute pâle...

_Je te l'ai dis, dès quand croise son regard, qu'on le regarde dans les yeux, il tue la personne... c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas le regarder...

J'avais perdu toute couleur sur mon visage...mais tout à l'heure...j'ai croisé son regard et je l'ai regardé moi ! Je regarda Rangiku...Cette histoire ne peut pas être vrai...n'est-ce-pas ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait tuer de sans froid... ? Oui, ça doit être une histoire inventée...Oui...une histoire inventée ici. Je secouais la tête...il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça. Je devais faire mon tableau...Je commença par mon pinceau et dessina sur la toile les roses. Je mélangea les couleurs pour obtenir ensuite du rouge beaucoup beaucoup plus foncé. Je pris aussi du vert pour faire les tiges. Puis pris du blanc et peint les contours des roses. Puis je pris du noir pour faire le décor et du bleu et aussi du blanc. C'était un escalier en quelque sorte Puis je pris la couleurs blanche avec du rose pour faire un nœud qui était attaché au tiges des roses. Au bout de deux heures je fini...je n'avais pas parler. J'aime bien peindre, dessiner...;sauf qu'à « la maison » je n'avais pas le droit...je devais rester dans ma chambre sagement et ne faire aucun bruit...

* * *

_Le premier jour là-bas...je m'étais sentis mal vraiment mal...j'avais rencontré un groupe qui pour moi, étais sans doute sympa et gentil mais je ne leur faisait pas entièrement confiance : de une on se connaissait à peine et de deux vu au évènement passé...j'avais peur d'accorder ma confiance...et qu'à la fin, il me traite de la même façon que le groupe d'Eliott. C'était peu-être mal de ma part de penser comme ça mais...j'avais peur... _

* * *

_Ouaw !

C'était Rukia...

_Où tu as appris à peindre comme ça ?

J'étais toute rouge...

_Euh...et bien...n-nul p-par.

_C'est vrai qu'il est beau ton tableau !

C'était Rangiku...

_M-merci...

Je regarda le tableau de Rangiku... ils y avaient des roses dans un jardin où il y avait un chat et un cheval...c'était beau...celui de Rukia, ils y avaient les roses avec une sorte de lapin...enfin je crois que c'est un lapin...et celui d'Orihimé c'était...des roses avec un robot qui tirait sur les roses...très sympathique...

DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNN NNNNNNG !

C'était la cloche qui avait sonné...

_Noté vos noms sur votre toile.

Je le nota et puis là tout le monde se mit à se dépêcher de sortir...pourquoi ? Je remarqua vaguement Rangiku me pendre le poignet pour sortir...Je vis aussi Toshiro Hitsugaya...vaguement...mais pendant quelque secondes...je vis qu'il était en train de me regardais...enfin je ne savais pas si j'avais rêvé ou pas car tout allais si vite. On sortit de la salle et je me dégageais de la poigne de Rangiku...je ne voulais pas quand me touche...

_Ouf...enfin !

_P-Pour...quoi v-vous vous êtes m-mis à cou...courir ?

_C'est parce qu'il y avait Toshiro Hitsugaya ! Répondit Orihimé en levant les mains.

_En tout cas, je n'aime pas être dans la même salle que lui...dit Nell.

_Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Répondit Rangiku

Je les regarda...j'étais mal à l'aise...

_Bon, il faut qu'on aille au préau. Dis Rangiku

_Oui ils vont nous donner notre emploie du temps...

_Emploie du temps ?

J'avais parlé.

_Oui...comme aujourd'hui, un nouveau trimestre à commencer...il faut nous donner nos emploie du temps pour qu'on sache qui fait quoi..

_Ah...

On y alla... ils y avaient des chaises...on s'y assis...

_Ah...Ichigo et les autres arrivent...

Nell avait parlé...il s'assirent à côté de nous. Quelqu'un entra. Il avait des lunettes et des cheveux bruns...

_C-c'est qui ?

_C'est Aizen Sasuke...le directeur de ce « centre »...

Je le regardais...il me faisait...peur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas rester seule avec lui...

_Bonjour à tous ! Commença t-il, Je m'appelle Aizen Sasuke et je suis le directeur de cet hôpital. Aujourd'hui, un nouveau trimestre commence...pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous fera des efforts. Bien, Yuruichi, distribue les emploie du temps.

Elle commença à distribuer les emploie du temps. Je reçu le mien :

**Groupe 10,**

**Lundi**: 7h00-7h45: Petit-déjeuner

8h00-8h30: douche

8h45-9h15: activité en groupe

9h30-11h30: Film

11h45-14h00: déjeuner

14h15-15h00: Histoire

15h15-15h45: Temps libre

16h00-16h45: Goûter

17h00-18h30: Film

18h45-20h00: Diner

20h15: Couvre-feu

**Mardi:** 7h00-7h45 Petit-déjeuner

8h00-8h30: douche

8h45-10h30: Promenade

10h45-11h30: Lecture

11h45-14h00: Déjeuner

14h15-15h00: Entretient avec le médecin

15h15-15h45: Temps libre

16h00-16h45: Goûter

17h00-18h30: Temps libre

18h45-20h00: Diner

20h15: Couvre-feu

**Mercredi:** 7h00-7h45 Petit-déjeuner

8h00-8h30: douche

8h45-10h30: Activité Arts

10h45-11h30: Ordinateur

11h45-14h00: Déjeuner

14h15-15h00: Lecture

15h15-15h45: Temps libre

16h00-16h45: Goûter

17h00-18h30: Temps libre

18h45-20h00: Diner

20h15: Couvre-feu

**Jeudi**: 7h00-7h45 Petit-déjeuner

8h00-8h30: douche

8h45-10h30: Activité Sport

10h45-11h30: Temps Libre

11h45-14h00: Déjeuner

14h15-15h00: Mathématique

15h15-15h45: Temps libre

16h00-16h45: Goûter

17h00-18h30: Temps libre

18h45-20h00: Diner

20h15: Couvre- feu

**Vendredi**: 7h00-7h45 Petit-déjeuner

8h00-8h30: douche

8h35-10h30: Entretient avec le médecin

10h45-11h30: Langue

11h35-14h00: Déjeuner

14h15-15h00: Autre

15h15-15h45: Temps libre

16h00-16h45: Goûter

17h00-18h30: Temps libre

18h45-20h00: Diner

20h15: Couvre-feu

**Samedi**: 7h00-7h45 Petit-déjeuner

8h00-8h30: douche

8h45-10h30: Sortie

10h45-11h30: théâtre

11h45-14h00: Pique-Nique

14h15-15h45: Temps libre

16h00-16h45: Goûter

17h00-18h30: Temps libre

18h45-20h00: Diner

20h15: Couvre-feu

**Dimanche**: 7h00-7h45 Petit-déjeuner

8h00-8h30: douche

8h45-10h30: Sortie

10h45-11h30: théâtre

11h45-14h00: Pique-Nique

14h15-15h45: Temps libre

16h00-16h45: Goûter

17h00-18h30: Temps libre

18h45-20h00: Diner

20h15: Couvre-feu

C'était...un emploie du temps. On avait pas beaucoup de matière...Mathématique, langue, arts, sport, histoire et autres. Pas que je veux m'en plaindre mais... et j'étais du groupe 10 apparemment...

_Voilà, vous avez votre emploie du temps pour se trimestre. Et votre groupe. Demain nous serons... . Donc vous devrez respecter votre emploie du temps.

Aizen partis.

_Emi, t'as quel groupe toi ?

Je regarda la personne qui m'avait posé la question, c'était Rukia.

_...Je s-suis du g-groupe...10

_Ah ! Moi je suis du groupe 13. Et toi Rangiku ?

_Groupe 10, on sera ensemble, Emi !

Je hocha la tête...

_Nell, et toi ?

_Groupe 6...

_Ah, comme moi ! Dit Renji

_Moi je suis du groupe 4, fit Orihimé.

_Et toi Ichigo ?

_...groupe 11

_Et toi Uryu ?

_...

_?

On regarda tous Uryu qui semblait très pâle

_...11.

Nell et Rangiku éclatèrent de rire !

_Ahaha ! Uryu avec Ichigo, Ahahahahaha !

_Très drôle !

Après 5 min, Rangiku et Nell arrêtèrent de rigoler pour le soulagement de Uryu et Ichigo.

_Ah, et toi Chado ?

_8

_Ah ok.

_Bon, ce programme commence demain et la il n'est que 11 h00 et ce n'est pas leur de manger...

_On fait quoi ? Demanda Orihimé.

_Je sais !

Tout le monde regarda Rangiku. Elle avait un grand sourire, je me demandais ce qu'elle

pensait...

_Et si on allait dans les salles, fouiller un peu.

_Bonne idée !

Nell regarda Rangiku comme si elle était un génie.

_Qu'est ce que vous en pensez les autres ?

_On va avoir des ennuis mais je suis partant !

Ichigo dit que c'était OK, Chado ne dit rien mais je suppose que cela voulait dire oui. _Non.

Uryu avait parlé. Rangiku et Nell le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_On va s'attirait des problèmes alors non.

_Mais...enfin Uryu !

_Uryu a raison.

Orihimé, avait donné son avis. Rangiku et Nell la regardèrent comme si elle sortait d'une autre planète.

_QUOI ?

_On va se faire bouffer si on nous trouve.

….Bouffer ? Comment ça, se faire manger ?

_Mais non ! Il suffit qu'on se fasse pas attraper ! Fit Rangiku

_Ouai !

_T'as juste peur Binoclard !

_T'as dis quoi, poil de carotte ?

_Comment tu m'as appellé là ?

_Sa suffit vous deux !

-Qu'est ce que t'en dis, Emi ?

Tout le monde me regarda. Ce que j'en dis... ?

_B-Ben...euh...i-il ne...faud-drait pas qu-qu'on aille des ennuis...donc...j-je ne p-pense pas que ce se soit u-une b-bonne id..idée...

_QUOI ?

_Mmm...enfin une personne qui a toute sa tête.

_Qu'est ce que t'as dis Uryu ?

_Très bien ! Moi, Nell, Ichigo, Renji, Chado allons fouiller dans les salles pendant que Uryu, Orihimé et Emi resteront ici !

Tout le monde partirent, seul moi, Orihimé et Uryu restèrent.

_...Ils vont s'attirait des ennuis mais bon. Sa vous tente d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Orihimé dit oui et je hocha la tête. En moins d'une journée je connaissais des personnes. Je me demandais pourquoi ils me considéraient comme des amis...cela ne m'étais jamais arrivais avant...soudain, je pensais au garçon aux cheveux blanc, Toshiro Hitsugaya...pourquoi tout le monde dis qu'il tue des personnes à chaque fois qu'on croise son regard ? Pour moi, je ne pense pas qu'il tuerait comme ça...non...mais pourquoi je pense à...l-lui ? Je rougis.

_Voilà, on est arriver.

La bibliothèque était grande. Il y avait des livres partout. Je regarda dans les rayons et pris un livre de Fan-fiction...je ne pouvais jamais lire chez moi.

Je m'assit et commença par livre avec Uryu et Orihimé à côté.

…...

Je regarda l'heure. Il était 18 heures. Le temps passait vite. Rangiku et les autres n'étaient pas revenu. Le livre que j'ai lu parler d'une princesse qui rêvait pouvoir voler. Alors elle fit un pacte avec un ange. En échange des ailes qui lui donnerait, elle devait lui promettre de rester avec lui et de l'aimer à jamais, ce que fis la princesse. Mais de nombreuse personnes se mette en travers de leurs chemin. Le titre est : « La liberté promise... »

Je dis à Uryu :

_D-dis...Rangiku...e-est les au-autres ne sont pas revenu...

_Ils ont du se faire attraper.

_Q-quoi ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas.. je suis sure que tout ira bien.

C'était Orihimé qui avait parlé.

_Coucou !

Je regarda la personne qui avait parlé...c'était Rangiku et les autres, ils s'assirent à notre table.

_Vous ne vous êtes pas faire attraper ?

_bien sur que non, Uryu, on est trop malin, pour ça !

_Mais regardais ce qu'on a trouvé

Nell sortis un document.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Orihimé ?

_On la trouvait dans le bureau de Mr Aizen .

_Et vous l'avait pris ! S'exclama Uryu

_Ben...oui. Fit Rangiku

Je regarda le document...

_M-mais, il y a quoi a l'intérieur ?

_Bonne question, Emi ! On a regardait et...

_Et ?

La tension me semblait palpable...

_Regardez par vous même...

Elle sortis des feuilles du document...ils y avaient plein de calcul. De photos aussi, de croquis d'une sorte de machine, des armes...

_Q-Que...

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

J'étais bouche bée ! Mon premier jour ici et il y a déjà quelque chose qui cloche !

_J'en sais rien, murmura Nell, mais c'est quelque chose en rapport avec Aizen !

_Tu c'est qui tu accuse là ? Fit Ichigo

_Tu veux que se soit qui d'autre ? On sait tous que ce type est louche ! Remarque Rangiku

_M-Mais...c'est pour s-servir à quoi ?

Tout le monde me regarda.

_J'en sais rien mais c'est pas bon signe...dit Renji

_Oui...

_Bon, ça va être l'heure de manger ! Moi, je vais remettre ça à sa place, puis je vous rejoins.

Tout le monde dis à plus tard à Rangiku. On allais dans la cantine. Il y avait la queue...a chaque personne, ils leurs donnaient des médicaments...j'eus un regard triste. J'avais oublié où j'ai atterris...où ma...m-mère m'avait envoyé...Nous fîmes la queue et ils nous donnèrent des médicaments. On s'installa à une table. Rangiku nous rejois 5 min plus tard. On mangea et malheureusement, pour moi, je pris des médicaments dont j'en avais même pas besoin. Ils nous dirent d'aller dans nos « chambre ». Le groupe me dit bonne nuit. J'entrais dans ma cellule et les gardes la verrouillèrent avec l'aide d'un code. Je pleura encore un peu puis m'endormis...

Pv Normal

Un jeune homme déverrouilla sa cellule avec facilité...puis chercha une cellule où il y avait la fille de tout à l'heure qui avait croisé son regard. Il chercha dans toute les allé, et la trouva enfin : cellule 215. Il ouvrit la cellule avec facilité et entra. Dans sa main, il y avait un couteau. Il allait tuer celle qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son regard. Il avait des cheveux blancs avec des yeux vert-bleus. Toshiro Hitsugaya. Il se mit à côté d'elle et leva le couteau et...

La lune brillait follement, regardant le destin croiser ses jeunes gens.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà la fin du chapitre 4 ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !


	5. Chapter 5

« Quand je suis allé à l'école, ils m'ont demandé ce que je voulais être quand je serais grand. J'ai répondu « heureux ». Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas compris la question, j'ai répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas compris la vie »

Citation de John Lennon

Mily-heart

* * *

_Chapitre 5_

**Titre: **Save me, Love me, Protect me

**Warning :** M

**Couple :** Toshiro & Emi ( oc crée par moi)

**Manga :** Bleach ( qui ne m'appartient pas)

**Genre:**Romance Romance/Tragédie/Humour/Horreur

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour, voici le 5e chapitre

de Save me, Love me, Protect me.

Avec tout mes remerciements pour tout ceux

qui suivent cette fanfiction, ce qui la lise

et la liront et pour ceux aussi qui

me laisse des commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

Et merci Baka-Lendie pour ton commentaire que j'ai vraiment apprécié! (J'avoue que Hitsu est un peu étrange..:)

**Le groupe du Hueco Mundo**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à baisser le couteau, Emi se retourna dans son sommeil. Toshiro suspendit son mouvement. La lumière de la lune éclaira le corps de la jeune fille. Il vit sa petite bouche rouge, ses cheveux qui tombait, ses longs cils noires, son petit corps fin, ses cheveux qui tombait sur son visage. Sa couverture ne couvrait que ses jambes. Toshiro fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait arrêter son geste. Elle était si fragile...elle ne pourrait pas lui résister...pourtant en la voyant ainsi, ile ne voulu pas la tuer. Il plaça le couteau sous sa gorge. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la tuer ?

Soudainement, Toshiro entendit un bruit. Il rangea son couteau dans sa poche. Il sortit de la pièce. Il se dit qu'il la tuerait demain, oui demain.

**Le lendemain :**

Mmm...je me redressa. Je bailla. C'était le jour en dirait. Je m'habilla de cette tenue qu'on devait portait dans cette « prison ». On était On était Mardi. Je me souviens de la journée d'hier….quel journée ! Je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Soudain, je me souviens de la conversation d'hier avec Rangiku.

**Flash-black:**

__Rangiku..._

_Demandais timidement en parlant doucement pour pas quand nous entend..._

__Oui, Emi ?_

__C'est qui le garçon qui vient d'arriver ?_

_Elle eut les yeux écarquillés_

__C'est...le gars que je t'ai parlé. Le plus dangereux ici. Ils tuent avec facilités. Il a tué plein de gens..._

__C-comment ça ?_

_J'étais sans doute pâle..._

__Je te l'ai dit, dès quand croise son regard, qu'on le regarde dans les yeux, il tue la personne... c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas le regarder…._

**Fin Flash-back**

Mais je suis en vie ! Hier…je…j'avais croisé son regard…je l'avais regardé dans les yeux ! Normalement, d'après Rangiku et la réaction des autres, je devrais être morte ! Comment cela se fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ! Bien sûr que je suis en vie ! En me rappelant de ses yeux, je rougis …mais pourquoi je rougissais ? Je vis les gardes ouvrirent les portes ce qui me coupa de mes pensées.

_Allez ! Levez-vous, c'est l'heure ! dit un des gardes

_On n'a pas que ça à faire ! dit un autre garde

Je sortis de ma « cellule » et alla vers le réfectoire. En chemin, je croisa Orihimé.

_Emi ! Bonjour !

_B-bonjour…Ori…himé.

J'étais vraiment mais vraiment pas à l'aise …je n'avais pas l'habitude de cela…et cela ne s'arrangeait pas à cause de ma timidité …

_Alors tu as fait de beau rêve ? Moi, j'ai rêvais d'une licorne blanche et j'étais dessus ! Sauf qu'après, le paysage se transforma et…

Orihimé avait vraiment une imagination débordante !

_Et toi alors, tu as fait quoi comme rêve ?

_E-et b-bien…je…

_ ?

_R-rien

_Rien ?

_..Rien…

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar….pour une fois.

* * *

_Tous les jours, je faisais des cauchemars. Je ne faisais jamais de « beau » rêve. J'étais toujours enfermé…toujours…Mon plus beau rêve…c'était d'avoir des ailes et de pouvoir m'envoler dans les airs…très haut, pour sortir de cette enfer._

* * *

_On est arrivé Emi !

Oui on était arrivé au réfectoire.

_Emi ! Ori !

C'était Rangiku.

_Je vous attendez !

On alla prendre notre petit déjeuner en même temps que nos médicaments. Je ne voulais pas les prendre mais malheureusement je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'avais aucune maladie « mentale » mais si je ne les prenais pas, cela allait mal se terminer. Le reste du groupe arriva.

_Emi, t'es encore là ? Fit Renji

Je ne compris pas...

_Renji ne plaisante pas avec « ça » ! dit Nel

_Oh ça va...

_P-plaisante...a-avec quoi ? Dis-je avec un peu de rougeur, je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler.

_Avec Toshiro Hitsugaya. Dit Rangiku

En pensant à lui, je rougis un peu plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais ?

_Ce type...il ne faut pas plaisanter avec. Dit Uryu

_Complètement d'accord avec toi pour une fois, le bigleux !

_Comment tu m'as appelé, carotte?

_Pardon ?

_Sa suffit comme ça, cria un peu Rangiku, vous êtes de vrais gamins !

Je n'osai pas ouvrir ma bouche et dire que j'avais croisé son regard hier et que pourtant je ne suis pas...morte. Je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait tuer...Même si je ne le connais pas du tout...je sais qu'il ne tuerait pas sans une bonne raison...pourquoi je dis et pense à ça moi ?

-Emi, ça va ? Dit inquiète Rukia

_Hein, e-euh..oui.

_Oh non, pas eux !

Pas eux ? Je me retourna vers où regardaient les autres. Des personnes entrèrent dans le réfectoire qui devient un silence absolu. Je vis un très grand, plus grand que Chado, il devait mesurait des mètres ! Il avait un cache-œil. Un autre le suivit, il avait les cheveux rose et un sourire sadique, une fille avec des cheveux blond et des yeux vert, trois filles la suivirent elles semblaient se disputer, un gars bizarre, un autre avec des cheveux noirs et de grand yeux vert, il y avait une sorte de tatouage en forme de larmes dur ses joues, il était impassible, plus impassible que la fille aux cheveux blond, je ne voyais aucun sentiments, puis il y avait un homme, puis un autre homme, il n'arrêtait pas de baillait et semblait vouloir dormir, une fille d'à peu près mon âge le suivait. Elle le grondait et lui criait dessus, il y en avait un autre qui semblait assez baraqué et faisait la conversation à sens unique avec le garçon impassible. Un autre gars suivait le groupe et semblait boudiste, il y avait aussi une personne âgé dans le groupe, avec des gars qui le suivait, ils étaient bizarre. Et enfin le dernier, il avait les cheveux bleu et le regard cruel et sadique. J'ai eu peur pendant un instant, il me faisait penser à Eliot. Il avait lui aussi des acolytes derrière lui. Cela faisait un groupe assez imposant. Je murmurai à Rukia qui était ses personnes.

_C'est le groupe « Wenco Muendo », c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle. Ils sont cruels, sadique et ce sont des gens à problème. Il vaut mieux ne pas les fréquenté.

Je déglutis. Je vis le garçon aux cheveux bleu s'avançait vers nous mais il s'arrêta à quelque mètre.

_Et poil de carotte ! Tu sembles avoir laidi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ! Dit'il avec un sourire carnassier

Poil de carotte ?

_T'as gueule, Grimmjow ! Réplique Ichigo

Alors comme ça le garçon aux cheveux bleu s'appelait Grimmjow ?

_Mais non que je suis bête ! Tu ne peux pas avoir laidit puisque tu as déjà atteint le niveau maximum de la laideur et de l'idiotie ! Au fait, ça va depuis la dernière fois pas trop de bobos ?

Tout le monde attendait la réplique d'Ichigo

_La ferme, chaton ! On ne t'a pas sonné alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Grimmjow n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier le surnom qu'Ichigo lui donna, vu la tête qu'il fit. J'étais persuadé que tout cela allait très mal se terminer.

_Tu m'as appelé comment ?

_Chaton.

_Connard, je vais te buter !

Où la, s'aller très mal se terminé. Je devais une mine inquiète. Rukia essaya de calmer Ichigo en lui disant de laisser tomber mais il ne l'écouta pas et se leva de sa chaise. Tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers nous. Ichigo s'approcha de Gimmjow et lui dit :

_Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, alors lâche moi !

_Oh pauvre petite fraise, tu as peur d'avoir dans des ennuis ! Vous avez vu les gars ?

Ses amis ricanèrent, enfin presque car le garçon impassible, la fille blonde, la personne âgé et celui qui voulait dormir ne firent rien.. Je me demandai où était passé les infirmières, médecins, ils n'étaient pas là...même les gardes ! Pendant que je pensais, Grimmjow s'approcha de la table où nous étions et pris le bras d'Orihimé et la leva.

_Lâche la ! Grogna Ichigo

_Sinon quoi, petite fraise ? Répondit Grimjow

_Grimmjow, lâche Orihimé ! Dit Renji en se levant de la table

_Assit, dit le gars costaud à Renji

_Pardon ?

_Lâche la...redit Ichigo

Rangiku, Rukia se levèrent avec Uryu, Chado et Nell

_Nell, tu es encore avec eux, dit l'asperge, tu baisses encore dans mon estime.

_T'as gueule, Nnoitra ! Lui répondit Nell

Moi, j'étais encore assise. La situation était en train de dégénéré !

_Relâche la tout de suite...dit Ichigo

Je frissonnais et mis mes bras autour de moi...que se passait-il ? Je sentis que l'air s'alourdissait autour d'Ichigo.

_Ichigo. Dit Rukia

_En fait nul comme tu es, t'es parents doivent regretter que tu sois née non ? Dit Grimmjow en souriant

Ichigo ne parlait plus. C'était quoi cette impréssion ? Ichigo releva la tête. Je frissonnai de nouveau et eut peur. Ichigo n'avait plus le même regard. Il...il avait un regard sadique, cruel, celui d'un tueur.

_Oh merde ! Fit Uryu

Je le regardai avec surprise. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de type à sortir des injures.

Tout notre petit groupe regardait, inquiet, Ichigo. Celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir changeait...Soudain, Ichigo prit un couteau et le pointa vers Grimmjow. J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Que...

_Ichigo t'as dit de la lâcher non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait, petit chaton ?

_Quoi ? Tu me traites de quoi ? Dit Grimmjow, pas plus dérangé que ça par le couteau

_Si tu ne l'as lâche pas je vais te tuer...non je vais te tuer de toute façon.

_Laisse-le ! Retire-toi ! Dit Rukia

_T'as gueule, sale garce !

Ichigo, enfin je ne sais pas, poussa Rukia qui tomba sur le sol. Je me levai et alla vers elle et dis :

_Ça va ?

_...oui.

Ichigo se retourna vers Grimmjow et allait se précipiter vers lui, quand soudain :

_Que se passe-t-il ici ?

C'était un homme qui était intervenu. Il avait la peau marron et des sortes de nattes. Il vit qu'Ichigo avait un couteau dans sa main.

_Lâche ce couteau.

Il appela les gardes et les infermières. Les gardes s'avancèrent vers Ichigo. Ils prirent rapidement ses bras et le bloquèrent Ichigo, même si ce n'était qu'un couteau en plastique, il blessa un des gardes. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi son coup. Quand les gardes réussirent à le contrôler, les infermières venèrent et lui injectèrent un médicament dans une seringue. Ichigo s'écroula et se fit porter par un des gardes.

_Toi là, Lâche la et ramène toi ici !

Grimmjow lâcha Orihime et se retourna vers moi.

_Et ben, voilà une autre vermine !

Rangiku se mit devant moi. Grimmjow alla avec les gardes et cet homme. J'étais toujours à côté de Rukia.

_Et merde ! fit Renji

_Tout ça à cause de l'autre con ! dit Rangiku

_Que…que s'est-il passé ? Fis-je

Tout le monde me regarda, je rougis un peu mal-à-l'aise.

_Retournons à nos place et finissons de manger. Dit Rangiku

Tout le monde s'assit et Rukia commença à raconter tout en mangeant.

_Ichigo a 17 ans. Cela va faire 2 ans qu'il est ici. Si il est là c'est parce que…

_Parce qu'il a commis des meurtres. Finissa Uryu

_D-des…meurtres ?

_Oui, Emi, des meurtres. Dit Nell

Ichigo a commis des meurtres ?

_Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment lui. Dit Renji

_Oui..dit tristement Orihimé

_C-comment ç-ça « ce n'est pas vraiment lui » ? Fis-je

_Ichigo a comme…

_Une double personnalité…son côté sombre Hichigo.

_Hichigo ?

_Mmm…sa deuxième personnalité, sombre, sadique, cruel…qui adore tué.

Je me sentais, vraiment pas bien…

_...

_On n'en sait rien. On ne lui a jamais posé la question. C'est un sujet délicat.

_Il est arrivé il y a deux ans…

_Ichigo avait alors 15 ans. Il ne nous en a pas vraiment raconté son histoire. Quand il est venu ici, est bien…

**Flash-Back :**

Rangiku, 16 ans, cheveux jusqu'à ses épaules.

_Renji, passe la moi ! Allez !

_Non, Rangiku.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Tu vas la cassé !

Renji, 15 ans, cheveux rouges attaché en une queue de cheval.

_Rooh, allez quoi !

_Non c'est non !

Rangiku et Renji se battait pour une statue de glace.

_Sa suffit vous deux ! On dirait des gamins !

_Rukia !

_Elle a raison.

_Uryu !

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Un jeune home avec des cheveux oranges avança suivit d'une infermière.

_Qui c'est ?

_Un nouveau ?

Rukia, Renji, Uryu et Rangiku le regardèrent. Ses yeux…ils n'avaient pas de « lumière », pas de sentiments, rien…ils étaient morts.

**Fin Flash-Back**

_Enfin bref, quand il est arrivé, il n'avait pas la flamme qu'il a dans ses yeux maintenant. Rukia, moi, Rangiku avons essayé de lui parler mais….

_Il ne nous répondait pas, il nous ignorait, on aurait dit un zombie ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on a abandonné…

**Flash-Back**

_Ichigo, répond-moi ! Dit Rangiku

_...

_Allez quoi ! Sa fait des semaines qu'on te parle et que tu ne réponds pas !

_...

_Franchement, c'est soulant ! Pourquoi tu ne nous réponds pas ? On veut être tes amis ! Comment ta famille fait pour te faire parler ?

Soudain, il renversa la table faisant sursauter Rangiku

_Laisse-moi ! Tu me soules, dégage !

_Quoi ? Mais…

_Laisse-moi !

Ichigo…

**Fin Flash-Back**

_Au mot famille, il avait complètement pété un câble !

_Comme la sauf que cette fois c'était son double.

_On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il réagit de cette façon à ce mot.

_Et au final, on a réussi à se rapprocher de lui et à être ses amis, mais cela a pris deux mois et demi !

_Mais…c-comment savez-vous qu'il a un d-deuxième personnalité ?

Rukia, Renji, Uryu et Rangiku se regardèrent.

_Et ben, en fait, on a demandé à son médecin et il nous l'a dit.

Donc voilà, on en sait pas plus.

_M-mais…il v-va b-bien ?

_Ouai…normalement.

Vu la tête d'Orihimé, Nell et Chado, ils n'en savaient rien.

_C'est l'heure de commençait les activités par groupe ! Regardez votre emploie du temps !

_Bon ben on se retrouve à midi ! dit Uryu

_Oui. Répondit Rukia

C'est là que je vis Toshiro Hitsugaya. Il avait toujours ses chaines. Je ne l'avais pas vu….Il avait deux gardes à côté de lui. En regardant où il allait, j'écarquillai les yeux, il est aussi…dans le groupe 10 ?

_Il est dans le groupe 10 ? Oh dieu, je te remercie ! Dit Nell

_Mais..ce n'est pas le groupe d'Emi et de Rangiku ?

Ils regardèrent Rangiku se décomposait et moi qui regardait Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Je ne savais pas que mon destin était déjà scellé au sien…

_Aizen-sama, Mr ********* est là.

_Parfait. Sort maintenant !

_Bien.

La jeune fille sortis et la porte se referma doucement.

_Que le jeu commence !

Sur la table, dans cette petite salle de surveillance, il y avait des feuilles remplit de croquis, de texte, de noms…sur une feuille, il y avait écrit : Projet 19 : Destruction mondial V.M

* * *

….Et aussi, je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait dans l'avenir…oh oui, je n'en savais rien.

Dans un autre endroit que celui-ci, une jeune femme regardait avec tendresse et tristesse une photo. Elle toucha tendrement le cadre. C'était une photo d'un bébé souriant.

La pièce était sombre, on y voyait presque rien. Jusqu'à côté de la photo du bébé, ils y avait une photo d'un homme mais la pièce était si sombre qu'on y voyait pas le visage de celui-ci. L'homme tenait dans ses bras, en souriant, une femme enceinte qui souriait lui aussi. Quelle famille heureuse...

_...ma chère Emi...

Et une larme tomba de sa joue.

Oh oui, quelle famille heureuse ! Qui se firent capturé par les chaines des démons !

Jusqu'à côté...jusqu'à côté...il y avait une autre photo...une photo d'une autre femme, avec des cheveux bruns qui était écrit : Victoria.

* * *

_Entendez-vous. ? Oui entendez-vous, les bruits des chaines du destin se rassemblant dans une mélodie monstrueuse ? Moi je ne l'entendais pas au...début...juste au début...car ensuite..._

* * *

A suivre : Chapitre 6 : Groupe 10

N'oubliez pas d'écrire des commentaires !


End file.
